Crisis on Two Multiverses
by Darknight Squire
Summary: Lex Luther escapes from the Crime Syndicate by escaping to another dimension. However, instead of the Justice League, he comes back with the Mighty Avengers!
1. Chapter 1

The Mighty Avengers and The Crime Syndicate are the property of Marvel and D.C. Comics, respectively. I'm not making any money of their use here, so please don't sue me. Find someone else and sue the pants off of them.

The version of the Avengers I'm using here consists of Hank Pym as the Wasp, Stature, Vision, USAgent, Hercules, Amadeus Cho, Jocasta, Quicksilver, and Jarvis; of the recent incarnations of the Avengers I like this one best since it mainly consists of their black sheep and second stringers. While Thor is not a member of this group I am including him in this story.

The variation of the Crime Syndicate I am using comes from the Direct to DVD movie Crisis on Two Earths. If you are not familiar with the crime Syndicate, they are an evil version of the Justice League with different names and personalities: Superman/Ultraman, Batman/Owlman, Flash/Johnny Quick, Power Ring/Green Lantern-though in the DVD Superwoman is based more on Mary Marvel than Wonder Woman, unlike in the comics.

Lex Luther looked up in sadness as he saw the base of the Martian crime lord J'edd Jarkis explode from an alleyway. "It won't be in vain, old friend," he choked as he thought of the sacrifice his laughing-and sometimes annoying-comrade and ally the Jester has just made so he could escape from Jarkis and his lieutenant Angelique.

"Luthor!" The scientist superhero turned and saw the five other leaders of the Crime Syndicate walking towards him. Johnny Quick. Power Ring. Superwoman. Owlman. And the worst, his old nemisis Ultraman.

"You think you could hide from my Ultra-Vision?" snarled the Boss of Bosses.

"You're going to pay for what you've done mate," added the Australian speedster Johnny Quick. "That's a promise."

"I've got a promise of my own," relied Luthor. Taking out a small device from one of the pockets in his battle armor, he pointed it at the super-powered crime lords.

And vanished.

**IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE:**

In the halls of Asgard, hovering over Broxton, Loki the god-or goddess, it was hard to say which given her current female form-of mischief, chuckled as she watched all this through a crystal ball. "So you're seeking help, are you little man? Well, I've got some for you-and maybe couse some trouble for my dear brother Thor."

**THE INFINITE AVENGER'S MANSION**

"Tis a most remarkable place," said Thor, as his old friend Hercules and the latter's young companion Amadeus Cho gave him the grand tour through the Avenger's Headquarters that Hank Pym had set up in the dimension he called 'Pymspace.'

"Is that all you can say?" said Cho increduously. The Mansion had thousands of rooms and doorways to various parts of Earth and other planets-and even to Asgard, and seemed to stretch on forever. Hank Pym said it didn't _quite_ do that, so far they'd seen no evidence to the contrary. "Man, Herc wasn't kidding when he said you were short-spoken."

Hercules only laughed. "Thor is one of few people I've known who can be melodramatic and taciturn at the same time." He then punched the Asgardian god of thunder on the shoulder. "It's good to see you again old friend."

"And the same to you as well," added Thor. "Much has changed, while I and the other Asgardians were-asleep. Captain America is dead, Tony Stark is a fugitive from the law, most of the mutants on earth have been de-powered-Truly, these are strange times."

"Indeed they are," agreed Hercules. "Not least being that Norman Osborn is in charge of much of this world's security-and leads his own team of 'Avengers.'" Now the Olympian demigod scowled. "And my brother Ares is one of them."

"That indeed, I find truly unusual."

"Aye. Ares has always been a murderous psychotic #$%%&$$-" Amadeus Cho and even Thor felt their ears go red at the word Hercules used to describe his brother, "-but he was also an _honorable _murderous psychotic #$%%&$$. Why he agreed to work for the likes of Osborn-it is something beyond my comprehension."

"And Dr. Pym now calls himself the 'Wasp?'"

"Yeah," said Cho. "It's almost like this one guy in my old neighborhood who after his wife died, he started dressing up in her clothes and became a full fledged drag queen." That wasn't quite the same thing with Henry Pym. There was nothing effeminate about Hank's outfit or the way he acted. But still the combination of his adopting his late ex-wife's mantle and being involved in a relationship with Jocosta, the robotic attendant whose A.I. was modeled after the late Janet Van Dynne's own personality, was rather unsettling.

"And Pietro Maximoff," continued Thor. "He seems a lot more gloomy and broody than I remember."

"He's been through a lot," said Hercules. "He's been abducted by Skrulls, his marriage is over and he's become estranged from his daughter Luna. On top of that, his sister Wanda is still missing."

"Yeah, that'd make anyone melancholy," quipped Cho. "Though from what I've heard of him and his sister, were they-?"

"Not that I can think off," answered Hercules. " They always have been rather close for a brother and sister. Although, back before he married Crystal, when I first joined the Avengers, he and I would frequently go to nightclubs or bars in search of ladies. And now I recall the women he'd leave with did bear at least some resembelance to Wanda."

_Well,_ Cho thought, _there's nothing _technically_ perverted about that. Still, I think Pietro's got an unhealthy sister complex._

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Hercules asked Thor. "There is more than enough room here, and you'd be more than welcome."

"Nay, my friend," said Thor. "Though I appreciate thine offer. With my father Odin gone, Asgard is mine to watch over, and that duty-"

All of a sudden from out of nowhere, a bald man dressed in some kind of yellow armor appeared before them. "What! This wasn't where I wanted to be!" He then looked the two gods and one child standing before them.

"Who art thou, intruder!" Thor cried, holding his hammer aloft. Hercules prepared himself, ready to fight if need be.

The stranger, however simply held up his hands. "My name is Lex Luthor," he said. "and I've come in search of help."

* * *

A few minutes later, Thor, Hercules, and Amadeus Cho, had assembled the rest of their group: Hank Pym, USAgent, Quicksilver, Stature, the Vision, and Jocosta inside the Mansion waiting room. Jarvis had left to bring refreshments for their guest.

"What I'm about to say may sound strange," Lex Luthor said. "but I come from a paraellel world, that's very similar to your own in many ways. But in others, very different."

"I can see that," Hank Pym replied. He was holding a micro scanner and could see that Lex Luthor's heart was on the right side of his body, not his left. And his other internal organs were reversed as well.

"On my world," Luther continued, "I was the leader of a group simalier to your, called the Justice Legion."

"Was?" Amadaeus Cho arched up an eyebrow.

"We were wiped out-killed off by the Crime Syndicate."

"Boy, you weren't very tough if a bunch of gangsters took you out," replied. USAgent.

"These are more than just 'mere gangsters,'" Luther said to the Super-Soldier. "They're super powered beings, who've used their powers to take control of nearly all organized crime on my world. They've run rampant for years; what they can't get with their powers they get through bribery and blackmail. The police won't arrest them-and even if they did, the courts wouldn't prosecute them. To maintain some sense of order, the governments simply look the other way. But increasingly, they've refused to be ignored. The only thing that's kept them from completely taking over our world is the threat of a nuclear response.

"But over the past several months, they've been working on a device would topple over even that check on their power." The strange man sighed. "I've managed to escape here, in search of help-and a dear friend paid with his life to make sure I could."

Luthor looked over at the large computer nearby. "May I?" Hank Pym nodded. Walking over to the computer console, Luther took out a small computer disc from a small compartment in his armor, and inserted it into the mainframe. "Here are the leaders of the Six-no, Five Families that run the Syndicate." He deleted one of the images that appeared on the screen. "All of them lead formidable organizations, of lackeys who they reward by giving them superpowers.

The Avengers got up from their seats and gathered around the computer. Luther clicked on one image.

"Ultraman. Boss of Bosses. Strongest person on the planet. Other powers include flight, super speed, invulnerability, super-hearing, x-ray, and heat vision." Hank Pym let out a whistle; this guy sounded as powerful as the Sentry.

Luther then clicked on another image. "Superwoman. Don't let her pretty face fool you. She's a murdering psychopath whose almost as strong as Ultraman. She's also a weather manipulator, and unlike Ultraman she can withstand all but the most powerful magic and mystic forces."

"Gee, it's almost like Storm meets Ms. Marvel," added Stature.

He then clicked on the third image. "Johnny Quick. "The fastest man alive."

Pietro snorted. "Oh is he now?"

Ignoring the speedster, Luther went on. "Owlman. No powers of his own, but a superb hand to hand combatent, scientist, and a keen stratigist. Also, his armored suit greatly enhances his strength and reflexes. Power Ring. His ring emits a green arura that he can manipulate into anything he can imagine."

"Do they have any weaknesses?" Hank Pym asked.

"Ultraman is vulnerable to magic and mystic forces as I mentioned. Also enough electricity-a very large amount-can incapacitate him. His super-hearing can make him vulnerable to sonic attacks."

"Too bad Black Bolt isn't here. He could take that guy just by whispering." quipped Quicksilver.

"But his greatest weakness is this." Opening a pocket on his guantlet, Luther showed the Avengers a glowing blue crystal. "Ultraman destroyed nearly every last piece of this. But I've been saving this one for the right time.

"Super woman can be overpowered-it's just not easy. And Power Ring's ring does not work on wood or similar organic substances."

Jarvis re-entered the room, and set the tray on the table. "We need to discuss this," said Dr. Pym.

Luther nodded and left the room with Jarvis. As soon as the door was closed, the Avengers' longtime butler asked, "May I get you anything, sir?"

"Noth-do you have any apple cider?"

"I believe I could get some, sir."

As Jarvis walked off, Luther looked around. Seeing a nearby machine console, he removed a shining, glowing object from his suit and placed it in that space right behind.

This wasn't the dimension he'd been trying to get to. He might even be stuck here. But he was going to make damn sure that the Crime Syndicate didn't get their hands on the Quantum Trigger.

Back inside the meeting room, the Avengers were discussing the stranger' news. "So what do we do?" asked Amadeus Cho.

"My scanners showed no signs of heart fluxuations," said Hank Pym. "He's telling the truth."

"Unless that suit of his was somehow jamming the scanners," added Pietro snidely.

"He didn't know I was scanning him," Hank said. Hank Pym didn't like evesdropping on people like that, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"My gosh," said Cassandra Lang. "That's almost like our world would be if Norman Osborn had his way."

"Hey watch what you say, girlie!" replied John Walker. Unlike the rest of his teammates he thought well of the H.A.M.M.E.R director who had shot the Skrull Empress and ended their secret invasion of Earth. "Still, it's almost like a Squadron Supreme run mafia over there."

"As Avengers, I believe we have an obligation to help the billions who are oppressed on his world," said Hercules.

"But it's not our world!" said Pietro. _All this is distracting us from the search for my sister Wanda._ That was the only reson he had joined up with this group, because he'd heard they had been formed by her, in her astral form. But so far he hadn't seen her.

"Or maybe you're just afraid that Johnny Quick guy may be faster than you," piped in Cho.

"I am not!" the silver haired speedster retorted. "Alright, I say we go, and just see how 'quick' this Johnny Quick really is!"

"I concur," said the Vision. "We help those in trouble all over our world. It is only right we do so on another Earth as well."

"Though I am not part of this group," said Thor, "I wish to come as well."

"It's settled then." Hank Pym walked over the door and opened it. "It's unanimous," he said to Luther. "We'll help you. But first we'll need a plan."

"I have one. But we need to go back to my world, to my old group's base, in order to cordinate it." He took out a black device. "This will take us there."

"All right." The Avengers gathered around Lex Luther-who then looked at Amadeus Cho and Stature.

"I'm sorry," the bald man said. "These people are very dangerous; and it's no place for children."

"Not even children who can do this?" Cassandra made herself as big as she could and still fit inside the room-even though she had to kneel and bow her head.

"Titania," Luther whispered. The redhaired woman who could make herself a giant had been one of his closest allies-and occasionally a lover-until she was raped and murdered by Superwoman's Made-Man Commanche Chief. "Very well, you may come."

"What about me?" asked Amadeus Cho. "I'm the eighth smartest person in the world." He used to call himself seventh, but after he's seen the thing's Hank Pym could do, he willingly knocked himself down a notch.

"I think you should stay here," said Hercules. "Someone has to help Jarvis and Jocosta keep an eye on the Mansion."

Cho looked glum, but grudginly nodded and stepped back; he respected the advice of his Olympian friend.

Luther pressed a button on his diminsional transporter. "I've got to warn you, there'll be a-" and he and the Mighty Avengers disappeared.

The door to the room opened, and Jarvis entered with a glass of apple cider. "Master Cho, where is everyone?" the English butler asked.

"Jarvis, I think they just left."

Okay, I'd like some input here on what you readers think and what confrontations you'd like to see. And if I don't get any reviews, I'm not updating!


	2. Chapter 2

The characters and situations I'm using belong to Marvel and D.C. Comics. I'm not making any money so please don't sue me-I can't afford it

Chapter 2

**(Former)Headquarters of Lex Luther's Justice Legion**

Owlman, crime lord and leader of one of the Six(now really five) Families of the Crime Syndicate, was sitting at his deceased rivals' main computer, going over the files. All around him several of the late Martian J'edd J'arkus's Made Men: Extruded Man, Aurora, Breakdance, Vamp, Model Citizen, and a couple of his own named Sai, Gypsy Woman and Black Power,1 were busy clearing away anything that remained of value.

Superwoman walked up to him. "You found anything, dear?" she said as she caressed his shoulder.

"Luthor has solved the Quantum Triangulate problem," Owlman answered in that cold icy demeanor of his.

"Darling, unless their's money involve, you're still boring me."

"Parallel Earths," Owlman replied. "Luthor's not only proven they exist, he's escaped to one." The armored gangster stood up and turned to Black Power. "Download all of this into my personal computer; then we must-"

All of a sudden, Lex Luther and the Avengers appeared right in the middle of the room. "-there'll be a small pain but other wise no-" Luthor broke of in mid-sentence. "We're compromised!"

"Gee, we never would have noticed," quipped Quicksilver.

Wasp immediately shrunk down to size and took off, producing his Stinger from the Toolbot2 and laid fired a powerful stun beam at Breakdance. Sai leaped at USAgent, attacking him with her life draining sais; he was barely able to bring his shield up in time to block her weapon and counter with his nightstick.

Quicksilver grabbed Extruded Man and ran, stretching the rubbery punk all around the room. "Never thought I'd meet someone even more stretchy than Reed Richards," the speedster commented, "with not even one tenth the brains!" He laughed at his own joke as he tied his opponent's torso and arms around the pillar. "Of course, Reed's so smart, that's not much of an insult!"

Superwoman flew at Luthor and shoved him against the wall. Hold his left arm she punched him square in the chest; a punch he felt in spite of his armor's forcefield. She was about to punch him again when two massively muscled arms enveloped her in a bear hug. Try as she might, she couldn't break free. "No one-but-Ultraman-can-hold me like-."

"Him-and the Lion of Olympus Hercules!" roared the Olympian.

Black Power sent lightning bolts at the Vision who dodged then then lifted a massive piece of debris that he slammed into the flying synthezoid. The Vision simply went to intangible state and fell through the floor; he came up right behind Black Power, and cocked him cold.

Vamp leaped out at Stature, changing into a lion before she landed. As soon as Stature felt the shape-shifter forepaws she shrunk down to the size of a mouse. Vamp responded by becoming a snake and opened her mouth to swallow the size-changing blonde. "Oh no you don't!" Stature then grew as big as the room would allow, and grabbed the snake in her oversized hand. Shifting to a bear, Vamp bit on Stature's hand who then smacked her against the wall. Unconscious, Vamp shifted back to human form.

Thor had his hands full fighting Aurora. The blond girl sent various objects composed of ambient aura at him that he smashed with Mjolnir. After destroying the last brick wall, He finally managed to adsorb her ambient energy into his hammer, then smacked her with his fist.

Superwoman struggled with all her might; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free. Suddenly a whisper came into Hercules' ear. "You don't want to hold her. You want to let her down."

"I do not want to fight her, I want to-wait!" Hercules turned his head-and stared straight into the eyes of Model Citizen. "My friend Cho would say this is like the 'Jedi Mind Trick.'"

"Your friend Cho would not say this like the 'Jedi Mind Trick.'"

"Cho would not say this is like the 'Jedi Mind Trick,'" said Hercules as he put down Superwoman and released her.

Superwoman whispered to Model Citizen, "Good. Now get him to-" all of a sudden a gust of wind circled the two ladies, and in a few seconds they found themselves in only their bras and panties, and a good distance away Quicksilver was standing, holding both their uniforms and grinning.

Superwoman prepared to fly at the speedster but was caught in the wrist by Hercules again; He was out of Model' Citizen's trance. This time she manged to kick him in the solar plexus, staggering him back several feet.

Lex Luthor had just gotten back up on his feet. He'd seen Superwoman press the side of her head. That could only mean one thing. "We have to retreat!" he yelled.

"Why?" Wasp had just come out of Sai's ear; he knocked her out with his Stinger and was about to go after Owlman, who was throwing these strange exploding boomerangs at USAgent. The miniaturized scientist grew back to normal size right in front of Luthor. "We're winning."

"Superwoman's just called in the cavalry. And if they are who I think they are, we're not ready."

"Who!" Quicksilver appeared right in front of Luthor. "What are we up against."

"At least three Made Men. Almost as tough as Superwoman. That means we got to get out of here." He pointed to the east. "That's ways the quickest to where I know we can hide."

Thor heaved his great hammer, smashing the walls before them as if they were paper mache. "Well what are we waiting for?" Quicksilver took off in a cloud of dust, only to yell "Crap crap crap crapcrapcrapcrap!" as he discovered the Justice Legion base was floating several miles in the air-and he was falling.

Suddenly he felt himself picked up by the back of his shirt. "Lucky for you, Pietro," Hank Pym's voice spoke through vocal amplifiers, "running like you do burns so many calories and I'm still as strong in this size as normal.

The rest of the Avengers were following after them-Thor was carrying Hercules, Vision carried Stature who had shrunken down to Barbie size, and Luthor USAgent, the former flying by means of jet rockets in his boots.

All of a sudden three flying men appeared dressed in masculine variations of Superwoman's outfit; Luthor recognized them as Captain Super, Captain Super Jr, and Uncle Super. And as if on cue, Superwoman herself emerged from the floating fortress, followed by Owlman in a fighter jet. "Great," the bald man muttered; he and the Avenger were in no position to fight back.

"Wait, I've got an idea," USAgent whispered to Luthor. Taking out his communicator he said, "Thor, take Hercules and drop him on that plane." Turning back to Luthor he said. "Drop me there too; we'll get a ride out of here."

Luthor and Thor both turned to Owlman's plane, which shot two missiles at them. Thor destroyed one with his hammer while Luthor's shield protected him and USAgent from the other's blast. The Olympian and the super-soldier were then flown over the plane and dropped on top.

Hercules landed behind the cockpit, Agent right in front. Ignoring the height they were at, USAgent simply held on and pulled his Beretta just as Owlman opened the canopy and drew his own pistol.

The two of them fired their guns at once. Owlman's bullet clanged off the rim of Agent's shield, Agent's of the armored wrist of Owlman's sleeve.

Before either could fire again, Hercules had grabbed Owlman by the wrist and tossed him out of the cockpit. Climbing inside, Hercules took the back seat. "You have more experience with this type of craft than myself Walker; you should try to pilot it."

Settling in the pilot seat, Agent looked at the controls; they looked similar to a Harrier jets. "Alright; Pym, we've taken the plane. You and Maximoff aint much use in this kind off fight; I suggest you get in here."

Luthor had been pursuing Owlman when his armor's radio wave receiver. He'd seen his opponent open a pair of wings and glided to the ground. Not without regret-Owlman had caused him almost as much grief as Ultraman-he flew back towards the plane.

He had just caught up with Wasp and Quicksilver as they neared the craft. He was amazed Wasp could carry someone of Quicksilver's even at the size of a mouse; he'd have to discuss this with Dr. Pym when he had the chance.

Thor in the meantime was dealing with Superwoman and her Made Men. They sent waves of lighting at the Thunder God who'd adsorb the lightning into his hammer-and send it back at them. Against one or perhaps two such opponents, he could have everything his way. Against four-

Vision and Stature had intercepted the signal from the plane and flew towards it too. As soon as they, Luthor, Pym and Quicksilver approached, a door hatchway, and they entered.

Wasp and Stature regrew back to normal size, and immediately strapped themselves into chairs. Luthor however kept looking through the various console button. "What're you looking for?" Quicksilver asked.

"A chameleon switch. Owlman always used to drive me crazy, using it to attack without warning." Quicksilver raced around the the cockpit. "Found it." He pressed the switch. "What's it do?"

The black jet suddenly turned invisible, making the Avengers and their ally all but undetectable to the naked eye. Luthor sat down and strapped himself into a seat. "That."

USAgent brought out his communicator. "Alright Goldilocks, we're bugging out. Gotta warn you, we're kinda hard to see, so follow the signal with your communicator."

The invisible plane raced off, with Thor right behind. Superwoman angrily pointed in there direction. "Strafe the skies!" she shouted to her Made Men. "Don't let them get away!" _Especially not that silver-haired speedster,_ she thought sourly of the man who had stripped her to her underwear.

Lightning flared around the captured jet. Thor managed to deflect most of it but one bolt did hit the invisible aircraft, causing the cloaking switch to combust. "Uh oh, that's not good," said Stature.

"Doesn't matter," replied Wasp. "We're still cloaked." looking back out at Superwoman and her Made Men, he added, "And by the look of things I'd say we're safe-for now."

**Gotham City. An abandoned alleyway**

The Avengers had managed to land the plane at a remote field near the city. After making their way into the large metropolis, they followed Luthor to this place.

Luthor flipped on the light switched. "Really love the décor," Quicksilver muttered sarcastically, as interior of the abandoned warehouse was filled with circus and carnival theme murals and decorations.

"It's not mine. It used to belong to a friend." The bald scientist led the Avengers to a large computer console. "After what they did to my old headquarters, I'm surprised the Syndicate left anything for us to reach."

"Unless they did so as a trap," Pietro muttered but that was unlikely given the surprise the Syndicate had when they had appeared in this world.

Luthor began tapping several keys, when all of a sudden a capuchin monkey dressed in a brightly colored jester suit appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Luthor. "I'm sorry Harley," Luthor said sadly. "The Jester's never coming back."

The computer screen flared to life, revealing a map of the worlds nearly identical to the one the Avengers came from. "These are the main branches of the Syndicates operations-where they manufacture drugs, counterfeiting, money laundering-and that's that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Wasp peered at the screen. "What do you have planned?"

"That we launch a series of strikes at their biggest points-one after the other."

"That'd take too long," USAgent replied.

"Besides after the first strike, they'll be prepared the next," added Quicksilver.

"Oh really." Luthor turned to the two. "And what do you two brilliant strategists suggest?"

"That we go in teams of two," said Agent. "And that we strike simultaneously. It'll scatter their forces and spread them thin."

"That's impossible," retorted Luther, "we'll be hopelessly outnumbered."

"We're outnumbered _now,_ in case you haven't noticed," replied Quicksilver.

Luthor got up from his chair. "Listen, when my Justice Legion fought them-"

"And look how well that worked out," shot back the mutant speedster.

"No offense Luthor, but we are _not _your Justice Legion," said Pym. He hated having to talk to Luthor like this; he'd gotten the feeling that had they lived in the same universe they might have been close friends. "We're the Avengers. And _I'm _the leader of this group." He sighed. "Listen, we need to know everything we can about these operations and how best to strike at them. Tell us us everything about their cronies, these Made Men as you call them. We hit them, we hurt them. We can't really defeat these people all by ourselves. But if we show that they _can _be hurt, then other's won't be as intimidated and find the courage to stand up to them."

Luthor glared at Pym for several seconds then nodded. "Very well. But one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get Ultraman."

**Crime Syndicate Headquarters, located on the Moon**

"This meeting will now come to order," said Ultraman as he and all the other leaders of the Crime Syndicate sat down. "First order of business-replacing J'edd J'arkus, God rest his soul."

"There's no managerial talent in that organization," said Owlman. "I say we divide up his businesses and split his territory."

"Seems to me you were helping yourself to the Martian's crew this morning," put in Johnny Quick.

"You're welcome to have your pick of J'arkus's men," Owlman replied.

"We can horse trade for manpower any time." Power Ring stared out rest of his colleagues. "What about the turf?"

"I propose that we each annex the territory of his nearest to ours," said Superwoman.

"Right." The emerald racketeer stared straight at Superwoman "You just want the Martian's gambling and brothel chains; they're his most lucrative operations."

Superwoman posed her right arm. "You want to arm-wrestle for them?"

"Enough." Ultraman gently hit the table. "We can work out the details later. For now we move on to our other business."

""Very well." Owlman produced a hand held remote. "Last month, five of the six Family heads voted to give the go ahead for Operation Damocles. Per our vote," and he pressed a button, causing a holographic projection to appear, "we began construction on this, the Quantum Eigenstate Device." Owlman went on to explain how the device, or QED would harness atmospheric and solar energy to produce a global chain reaction of explosions, each with the power of ten nuclear bombs.

"We spent 37 billion dollars in bribes last year," said Ultraman sourly. "No more. From now one, we'll be the government."

"I don't get it," said Power Ring. "Why would they give up what little power they have?"

"They will if they want to go on breathing," grinned Ultraman.

"And now I fear I must bring up another order of business." Owlman pressed another button, showing the video he'd downloaded from the Justice Legion's security cameras. "Luthor's new allies."

The rest of the Syndicate looked at the picture intensely. "That speedster of their's really took off Superwoman's clothes?" Johnny Quick said in disbelief.

"You even _think _about trying it, and you'll see how fast you are paralyzed below the neck," snarled Superwoman. "And that would be a mercy compared to what I have in mind for him."

"Whoa, I wouldn't dream of it luv." Johnny held up his hands. "Besides, I let you have him after I'm done." He looked forward to facing the stranger with silver hair; he hadn't had a real challenge since he'd killed Dr. Blur, the only man whose speed could match his.

"Save for the one strongman who claimed to be the Greek demigod Hercules and the speedster who may be rival to Johnny, we know almost nothing about them or their range of capabilities," Owlman continued. "It is best that we be ready, for they are not to be underestimated."

"Neither are we," said Power Ring. "They'll fold."

"Or we'll fold them," spoke Ultraman. "Just like anybody else who gets in our way."

END OF CHAPTER 2

Okay, next chapter The Mighty Avengers strike at the Syndicate's operations. Tell me who you want paired up with who; which of the Syndicate they confront, and who accompanies Luthor when he faces Ultraman.

And yeah, I'm gonna pit Quicksilver against Johnny Quick; that one's pretty much a given. It's kind of established that neither's as fast as Flash;but which of these two is faster?

1Evil versions of minor D.C. Heroes

2Toolbot is a sort Pym-ified swiss army knife that contains a number of tools and weapons that Hank Pym uses as the Wasp.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own these characters; they are the property of Marvel and D.C. Comics respectivly.I'm not making any money so please don't sue me-instead sue the creators of X-Men Origins Wolverine for the $%^^%$^**$#%&*$%&^%^%*^ they did with Deadpool! Or Brian Micahel Bendis for the #%%#$&#& he's been doing lately to the Marvel Universe!

Chapter Three:

**Library of Congress, Washington D. C.**

"The most important thing to remember," said young Rose Wilson to the throng of reporters gathered before her, "is that we don't have to be afraid of the Crime Syndicate."

Morgan Edge of the Daily Planet held up his hand. "If your not afraid of the Syndicate, why are you surrounded by guards?" indicating the Secret Service agents flanking the young woman.

"Please, my father's the President, said Rose. "I've had guards long before I started speaking out."

Another reporter raised her hand. "Isn't speaking out against the Syndicate in direct violation of your father's policies?"

"I love my father, but we disagree about this," answered Rose. "And besides, I have the right to free speech."

"If we leave the syndicate be, they'll let us live our lives. We don't have the power to fight them."

"No!" Rose pounded her fist on the podium. "Might doesn't make right. It might seem that way sometimes but in the long run it's the other way around. We're always stronger when we're doing the right thing."

**Gothom City, Owlman's Headquarters **

"I won't talk!" Oswald Cobblepot was stripped to his shorts and chained by his wrists and ankles to the wall in a dark corner of the building. Yet their was conviction in his voice as he glared as Model Citizen and Superwoman.

"Yes you will," replied Superwoman. "We know you've been an informant for the Jester for years, giving him info you learned from your stooges in his organization. Now that the clown's dead, he can't protect you; tell us what you know."

"Never!" shouted back the short pudgy nightclub owner.

"You don't want to resist." Model Citizen activated her hypnotic stare. "You want to tell us. You want to reveal everything that you know."

Cobblepot only spat in Model Citizen's face.

"You're wasting your time M.C," replied Superwoman. "I've read before how he's visited Tibet and other far off places where he's studied various mental disciplines; he know how to resist your stare." She cracked her knuckles and made a fist. "Besides, my way's much more fun."

**An abandonned farmhouse several miles outside of Gotham**

A sixty something looking man in a long trenchcoat and fedora hat nodded to the woman in a top hat and dress as she stepp outside of the black car, both unaware that they were being watched.

"Who are they, Uncle Hank?" Cassandra whisper to Hank Pym. Both of them had shrunken down to the size of insects and were sitting in the tree close by the road.

"The lady in the formal wear's Natazznna, a sorceress," Hank answered, his goggles downloading the information Luthor had given them. "The other man's Jim Gordan, a big time drug dealer." He adjusted his goggles, to get a better look at the men who emerged from the other cars. "Well, the only one of Superwoman's group is Natazzana, that we've seen at least. But Gordan and his men all seem to be simply goons with guns."

"Well, that'll make this easy enough then," said Cassandra.

"Wait. We still haven't seen what they're doing." His goggles showed Natazanna showing Gordon a briefcase. The Wasp tuned up a dial on his headband to amplify his hearing. "It's a chemical additive," he said in horror, "one that, when added to crack, marijuana, or crystal meth, will make them three times as addictive, ensuring that addicts will keep coming back to their suppliers, and make any attempt to quit impossible."

"We can't let that happen!" Casaandra jumped off the tree and before she hit the ground, grew out ot at least thirty feet tall.

"Casey no!" Hank shouted, then seeing it was no use flew off after Stature. He aimed straight for Natazanna, and flew into her ear.

Natazanna looked up at giant girl who had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. She pointed her left hand to cast a spell-then felto the ground, with a pounding headache inside her head.

The Wasp flew out of the sorceress's ear. He had placed a miniturized ultrasonic emitter next to her eardrum. He learned from Doctor Strange and other mystics that magic required concentration-and it was hard to concetrate when you had a what sounded like a thousand voices screaming inside your ear.

Jim gordon and most of his hireling drew out their guns and opened fire at Stature, but at her current size and body density the nine milimeter bullets merely annoyed the gigantic teen. "I'm not letting you make anymore junkies!" she cried as she picked up Jim Gordan and two of his lieutenants and bange their head against a tree, knocking them out.

Out of one of the cars, a Native American man emerged. He shouted somethin in some Indian language, and grew tall, as tall as Stature, and even taller. He grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her against the ground; Stature felt herself shuddering as she recognized the lecherous grin on the Indian's face.

An enomous blast hit the Indian from his right. Both he and Stature looked to see the Wasp having grown to giant size pointing his Stinger straight at the would be rapist. "Get off of the girl right now."

The enomous Indian simply rose up and rushed at Wasp-and grew even bigger than Hank Pym's own limit. "You may get bigger than I can," said the Wasp as he shurnk down to wasp-size- "but bigger aint always better!"

He flew up into the Indian's nose, twords the brain-and blasted a stun-beam at the giant's cerebral cortex.

He flew out of the man's nostril, went back to normal size, and helped Stature back up to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Uncle Hank," said Stature. She looked dow at the unconsious Indian. "I just hope I don't have to fight him again."

Unknown to the two, one of Gordon's goons had escaped to a nearby woods. Seeing them tie up his comrades for the police, he took out a flashlight from inside his jacket. Turning it on, he poited it at the sky towards Gotham.

**Owlman's headquarters**

Cobblepot's screams finally stopped. Superwoman left the room where she had been tortoreing the diminuitive man, and walked over to the computer where Owlman was sitting.

"Did you learn anything?" Owlman asked.

"Not a thing," said Superwoman as she wiped away a streak of blood from the blood from her cheek. "That one was just too stubborn." she smiled anyway; it may not have gotttne the results she wanted but it had been fun. "What are you working on?"

"Luthor's dimimsonal transit device," Owlman said, and held up a black device similar to the own Luthor had used to escape from them. "The downloaded files we retireved contained the basic design plans. I've made some improvements."

Superwoman took the device in her hands. "Do you realize what this means?"

"The philosophical implications are endless, of course."

"Philosophy." Superwoman rolled her eyes. "There's an inifinite number of earths out there to conquer! You and me; we wouldn't have to share our cut with the Syndicate!"

Owlman took back the device. "That certainly one way of looking at it."

Superwoman looked out the window. "What the-?" Owlman glanced and saw a light yellow circle of light with a silohette resempleing his helmet in the center.

"It seems that Gordon and his boys will be requiring our assistance tonight," said Owlman. "Will you?"

"Certainly darling." Superwoman circled her arms around Owlman's waist and fleww out the open window with him in the direction of the silohette.

Back at the farm house, Hank and Cassandra had just finished tying up the apprehended crimimals when Owlman and Superwoman arrived.

Stature gre back to her giant size, and grabbed Superwoman and Owlman. "Looky looky who we've got."

Superwoman smirked. "Maybe you can get bigger than me," she laughed. "But you can't get STRONGER than me!" She let go of Owlman's right and flexed out her arm, breaking themselves free. She dropped her comrade to the ground, and flew at the giant girl's throat.

Owlman hit the ground and and leaped at Hank Pym. Pym shrunk down to Wasp size again, but suddenly glass visors closed over Owlman's eyeslit and mouth. "You're not the first size-changer I've dealt with," snicked the crime lord as the Wasp couldn't find any openings he could penetrate.

Unpeturbed, the Wasp simply flew at Superwman, letting fly several blasts from his Stinger pistol.

Superwoman had to release her hold on Stature's throat, who then brushed her aside. "Cassie, Shrink down!"

Stature did, to as small as the Wasp. Wasp tossed her a miniturized jet-pack, which grew to size to caarry her as soon as she grabbed it. Strapping it on, she pressed the starter button and flew off with the Wasp into the night.

Owlman surveyed the tied up bodies of the henchmen, some of which were starting to come to. Hr drew a knife from his utility belt, "Let's cut them loose and get away before the police arrive," he said to Superwoman, "or this will cost us a good deal of bail money."

**Melbourne, Australia. Cityside Docks.**

"There she is," Johnny Quick said to his henchwoman Scream Queen as the ship came into harbor. They saw two of Johnny's other Made Men, Warwolf and the Archer, standing on deck waving at them.

Unknow to the four super-powered criminals, they were being watched from an alleyway between two storehouses.

"So that's Johnny Quick in the flesh," muttered Quicksilver under his breath. "He should be arrested and put in jail just for that stupid hairstyle!"

"Easy there, friend Maximoff," said Hercules. "Let's not rush in; we must be sure when we strike."

"I've already had to wait half a day for USAgent to drop you off in that plane we hijacked."

"Not all of us can run on water." One reason why Hercules opted to go with Quicksilver was because he was on of the few who could actually get along well with the speedster.

A crane was lowering a box from the ship down to the dock. Without a word, Quicksilver rushed out and punched both Johnny Quick and Scream Queen, knocking them down, then kicked open the crate. Several missles clattered down on the dock.

Johnny Quick got to his feet, rubbing his head. "Are you that speedster that took off Superwoman's costume?"

Quicksilver gave a mock bow. "Indeed I am. Call me Quicksilver."

"No doubt because of your bloody stupid silver hair."

"You're one to talk! With that hairdo, you should call yourself Flamehead!"

"Good one, Gramps! I'll bet I can run circles around your creaking carcass!"

"That's does it!" Quicksilver Ran at Johnny Quick-and got blown off his feet by the shriek from Scream Queen.

"Way to go, luv," said Johnny to his henchgirl. "Not that I couldna-"

Before Johnny Quick could finish, a large, massive man leaped up from the ally and landed with a thud right next to Scream Queen and grabbed her. "Tis a shame, to have to harm such a fair maiden," said Hercules as he squeezed her throat just enough to make her pass out. Johnny ran at Hercules, only to be grabbed by the wrist, and sent crashing into a nearby garbage bin.

Quicksilver managed to get to his feet-and just barely dodged a red arrow. Looking to his left, he saw the Archer draw back his bow to take another shot at him.

"Ha!" he cried as he dodged that arrow, then another, and another. "That's the best you can do? I've been dodgin lighting bolts since puberty!" Suddenlyhe grabbed an arrow that looked rather unuual. He threw it back at the Archer, and a bright flash burst out, blinding him.

Meanwhile Hercules had his hands full fighting Warwolf, who had leaped off of the ship. "You're strong, my grey-skinned friend," the demigod said, "but I've fought against the likes of the Hulk, Juggernaut, and Abonimation!" Soon Herc had Warwolf above his head and threw him through the hull of the ship he'd come from.

Johnny Quick had come too just as his munitions ship had started to sink. "Blast!" he muttered. 'I'll have to report back to the Syndicate,' he realized, and ran off across the water.

Quicksilver had just run out to grab a struggling Archer and bring him back to shore when Hercules called out, "Maximoff! Yon master Quick is escaping!"

"I'm on it!" Quicksilver laid the unconsious Archer down on the deck, then ran after the other speedster.

End of Chapter Three

Okay, Ive got the third chapter up. Chapter four, USAgent and Vision raid Power Ring's one of Power Rings operation while Thor accompanies Luthor to Metropolis to face Ultraman.

The size-growing Indian in this chapter is the previously mentioned Commanche Chief, an evil version of Apache Chief from Superfriends. Likewise Natazzana, Warwolf, Scream Queen, and the Archer are sinister counterparts to Zatanna, Lobo, Black Canary, and Green Arrow. Please give me suggestions for other Made Men.

When I started this I thought mainly to have USAgent go against Owlman. Then I thought Hank Pym is a more likely opponent, at least on an intellectual level. Tell me readers, what do you think?

And should I have Quicksilver catch Johnny Quick? Or will the Flash's evil counterpart give him the slip?


End file.
